


Revelation 22:20

by mish_mish



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Blasphemy, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, demon blaine, priest kurt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mish_mish/pseuds/mish_mish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Откровение 22:20. «Свидетельствующий сие говорит: ей, гряду скоро! Аминь. Ей, гряди, Господи Иисусе!»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation 22:20

**Author's Note:**

> предупреждения: богохульство, сомнительное согласие, священник!Курт и демон!Блейн  
> посвящение: моей дорогой и любимой Tooort на день рождение.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/)

Поздними вечерами церкви особенно прекрасны. Они тихи и спокойны, полны атмосферы безопасности и силы. По мнению Курта Хаммела, одного из самых юных священников этого округа, церкви в позднее время — самое прекрасное место. Божьи храмы в эти часы застывают будто в ожидании, что последний покаявшийся зайдет произнести молитву и вымолить свои грехи. Именно из-за такого умиротворения Курт любит оставаться до закрытия, позволяя отцу Симменсу уйти на час раньше.  
Курт проходится у икон и неспешно гасит свечи, готовясь покинуть стены храма и отправится домой, когда двери церкви скрипят, извещая о посетителе. Курт рад приходящим людям; на его губах уже играет приветливая улыбка, когда он, проводя кончиками пальцев по страницам Библии, оборачивается к пришедшему.   
Молодой человек, по виду не старше самого Курта, застывает в дверном проеме, будто не решаясь войти в храм. В его темных кудрявых волосах искрятся капли начавшегося дождя, дорогой плащ окропляют мелкие влажные пятна. Его глаза плотно закрыты, а руки то сжимаются в кулаки, то разжимаются. Он стоит между рядами скамеек и не двигается, замерев подобно изваянию Девы Марии справа от входа в церковь, и священник спешит к нему на помощь.  
— Доброй ночи. Чем могу Вам помочь? — Курт ступает ближе к мужчине и глухой стук его шагов разносится по церкви умиротворяющим перебоем.  
— Мне бы хотелось, — бархатистый грудной голос незнакомца сбивает Хаммела с мысли, а затянувшаяся пауза в его фразе настораживает, — поговорить с Господом.  
— Я здесь как раз за этим.  
— Боюсь, моя исповедь может взбудоражить Ваше воображение, священник, — он будто смеется над растерянностью во взгляде Курта, когда открывает карие, почти черные глаза и смотрит в душу, выискивая самое темное и непотребное.  
— Не думаю, что что-то удивит меня, прошу, — спеша отвести от мужчины глаза, Курт кивает на исповедальню, но брюнет не двигается с места, растягивая губы в порочной для этого места улыбке, — тогда, что интересует Вас?  
Мужчина молчит и, будто задумавшись, наконец, отходит от входных дверей. Он запускает руки в карманы брюк, со скукой оглядывает иконы, и после напряженного молчания произносит:  
— Помолитесь за меня, Блейна Андерсона, священник. Я совершу сегодня достаточно грехов, чтобы начать молить о своей душе и ее спасении.  
Он делает два широких шага к Курту, и тот непроизвольно отступает, чувствуя, как неприятный колючий ком страха подползает к горлу.  
— Молись, священник, и может тогда я оттяну твою смерть, — слова слетают с обескровленных губ Блейна Андерсона, — демона во плоти, — и Курт молится.  
Стискивая в пальцах распятие, он огибает алтарь и спешит укрыться в комнате за гобеленами и тяжелыми иконами, когда сильные руки хватают за плечо и бросают на пол. Курт ударяется затылком о деревянный столб, прокусывает до крови губу и не может вырваться из захвата Андерсона, накрепко вцепившегося в край темной рясы. Блейн наступает на руку сжимающую распятие, давит до тех пор пока с губ священника не срывается крик, а пальцы не разжимаются, выпуская крест.  
— Молись громче, не уверен, что твой Бог тебя слышит! — Демон кричит и смеется, поднимая Хаммела словно марионетку на ноги и пихая в грудь к первому ряду скамеек.  
Священник дрожит и читает 30 псалом о покаянии, читает его по третьему кругу, пока демон не начинает рвать на нем одежду. Он смотрит темными зрачками, будто сжигая душу, и, заглядывая в них, Курт знает, что именно его ждет. Он не перестает сопротивляться и стараться переубедить.  
— _Яко Тобою избавлюся от искушения, и Богом моим прейду стену,_ — Курт задыхается с молитвой, когда наносит удар по плечу своего мучителя, но тот будто не замечает, будто не чувствует боли, — Бог мой...  
Сильные руки Блейна тянут на себя, забираются под темную рясу и касаются там, где никто не касался. Его ладонь скользит по груди Курта, застывает, накрывая сосок, и жмет сильнее. Надавливает с такой силой, будто надеется пробить ребра и насладиться предсмертными криками. Блейн играет на теле Хаммела словно на арфе, мучает и истязает, пока инструмент рождает стоны и вздохи.  
Демон в его глазах искрится похотью, желание пылает в нем огнем и, вгоняя пальцы в тело Курта, он читает откровения Иоанна Богослова. Ядовитым шепотом, от которого мурашки разбегаются по телу, шепчет прямо в ухо молодого священника главу за главой. Бесполезный ропот и мольбы не доходят до его слуха, сопротивление не останавливает его азарта и, когда жертва сдается телом, демон ликует.  
Курт читает молитву за молитвой, глотает слова со стонами и просит прощения у Господа за свою слабость. Он вновь и вновь, сбиваясь, повторяет псалмы, пока упорство демона, его горячие руки и мягкий грудной голос не подавляют его и не заставляет прерваться на короткий вздох.  
Демон выпивает все соки, с наслаждением съедает заживо, и ослабляет низостью. Он приказывает молиться и шепчет на ухо о том, что сколько бы люди не молили о прощении, они делают те же ошибки. Демон говорит, что нет никакого прощения.  
Пот пропитывает ткань одежды, которую Блейн срывает бесцеремонно, с наслаждением. Он смеется, что смог склонить перед собой приспешника Бога, и плюется молитвой 22 псалма. Он шепчет утробным бархатным голосом слова Священного писания, и Курту кажется, будто он клеймит его ими. Дыхание демона жжется на коже Хаммела раскаленным огнем, выжигая буквы и с этой болью не сравнится никакая другая, даже та, с какой демон проникает в его тело одним резким толчком.  
— Грехи сладки, священник, даже ты это знаешь, — прерывает свой богохульствующий монотонный пересказ святых книг Блейн.  
Он проводит языком по шее Курта, кусает за подбородок и, возвращаясь к прерванному чтению, толкается в податливое тело с новой силой. Давление внизу позвоночника возрастает, пульс ускоряется, в висках стучит — демону нравится эта игра. Он терзает тело Курта, разрывает изнутри едкими фразами и богохульствованием, рвет когтями кожу. Он ломает крест на груди священника двумя пальцами и кусает в плечо, туда, где под темной рясой следы не будут видны, но не сойдут никогда, оставшись как память.  
Скамья под ними скрипит, сильные капли дождя бьют по витражным окнам, сливаясь в симфонию со вздохами и стонами священника и похотью демона, его утробным смехом.  
Курт забывает слова молитв и скулит в плечо Андерсона, продолжая наносить легкие безболезненные удары. Он в смирении ждет конца игр демона и не прощает себе мысли о том, что короткие ласки, которыми одаривает Блейн, ему приятны.  
С последними главами Откровений на языке Андерсона, мучения священника демоном заканчиваются — он оставляет тело, но не душу, вырвав большие куски и искалечив.  
Он оставляет священника на скамье в лоскутах рясы и собственного стыда, шепчущего молитвы о прощении и принятии. Он оставляет его с довольной насытившейся улыбкой на губах и направляется к выходу из храма, нахождение в котором отдает у него вибрацией под ложечкой.  
— Передай своему Богу, — замирая в дверях и оборачиваясь к старающемуся восстановить дыхание священнику, произносит демон, — что его служители — самый сладкий плод из всех. 


End file.
